


Setting the stage

by VolpinaRena



Series: Stingers and Claws [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bee Miraculous, F/M, Kwami Swap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: With three heros who don't quite take their jobs seriously, the guardian decides it's time to release a fourth miraculous, this time giving it to someone who he knows will take the job seriously if she chooses to accept it.





	Setting the stage

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic like ever! This is for my miraculous ladybug kwami swap au. Marinette and Adrien are given the Bee and the fox Miraculous respectively, and Kim and Chloe are given the Black cat and Ladybug miraculous respectively. This ficlet will be one of many to come for this! I hope you guys enjoy it. Feedback would be lovely! This is shorter than I would have liked it to be but I have other plans in mind for Marinette and pollens first real interaction I didn't want to include here.
> 
> My tumblr: https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

Marinette was having a rough day to say the least, she had told Alya that much when she arrived at school that morning. From staying up too late caught up in a new design, to barely making it to school before being half an hour late, she was exhausted and stressed beyond belief. Ms.Bustier had reprimanded her in front of the whole class once again, being the slightest bit harsher than she had been when Marinette had been late before. 

After what seemed like eternity, Marinette and her class were dismissed to lunch. A heavy sigh passed her lips as she gathered her things and followed Alya out the door. "Girl, what is with you? You've been late to school every day of the week this week, I can let it slide once in a while but this is way more than normal. I'm worried about you. Are you working yourself too hard again?"

Marinette flinched a bit at her friends words. She knew Alya cared but having someone call her out on how much work she was doing, well it wasn't a pleasant feeling for sure. There were things that had to get done, things that Alya and in turn everyone else, couldn't understand. Designing was a hard task by itself, and being kept from sleeping by Akuma attacks taking so long to take out hadn't helped her. She had resigned herself to only getting a few hours sleep before her alarm went off, spending most of the night up doodling designs, sewing pieces together, and surfing the web. "I'm fine, I swear. The bakery has just been so busy lately! Ya that's it, and I still have to do homework and get a little designing in to stay in practice after the bakery closes! It'll get better soon I promise." She reassured, only to receive a raised eyebrow from Alya. The conversation however didn't go any further. They had been standing outside waiting for Nino to catch up with them. 

Nino had walked Adrien to his car, it was obvious from his expression that he had barely restrained himself from slapping Chloe across the face."It's like she doesn't think he has any other friends!" He huffed when he arrived in front of the two girls,adjusting his bag as they began to walk towards the bakery. Marinette had invited them over for lunch and they both happily obliged. "Isn't that how she always is though? It doesn't seem any different from what normally happens. She's stuck to Adrien's side like glue. Which sucks because we can't get Marinette to talk to him alone, and that ruins all our plans for double dates." Alya slumped her shoulders as they walked,shaking her head. Marinette squeaked, putting her head in her hands.

The girl peeked out from behind them, sending a slight glare Alya's way, which gave rise to a snicker from Nino. "How many times do I have to say it? I don't like Adrien like that! We're just friends, we don't even know each other that well let alone enough to go one dates!" She stated,opening her mouth to say more,but no words came out. Marinette's eyes had landed on an old man who was getting ready to cross the street. She bit her lip,letting Alya and Nino walk ahead of her. As soon as Alya turned around to call for her,the man stumbled,dropping his cane and his bags in the middle of the road. Marinette was quick to act, rushing over and helping the man off the ground. She gathered his groceries and got him across the road to the sidewalk as fast as possible. "Are you alright sir?" Marinette asked with a shuffle of her feet. She seemed a bit nervous, as if her act of kindness was something to be ashamed of. The man looked at her with a smile, a glint in his eyes. "I am quite alright young lady, thank you. You are very kind. By chance, what's your name?" 

Marinette looked shocked at the question, her cheeks growing red. "Uh. . .its Marinette sir. . ." She mumbled,causing the man to chuckle. He nodded and took his bag from her. "Well thank you for your help, Marinette." He said and then began to hobble off, down the street to the old massage parlor he called home.

Scrambling to catch up with her friends,Marinette had calmed herself down from her adventure enough to recount the occurrence to them, even though they had been right there. As the three entered the bakery, Sabine greeted them with a cheery call. "Good afternoon kids, I've got lunch in the kitchen for you all!" 

\----

School had only been in session an hour that afternoon when an Akuma alert was sent out. Everyone was sent home as quickly as possible. Marinette, herself, had just climbed the ladder into her room when she spotted something peculiar sitting upon her desk, right next to her sewing machine. It hadn't been there before surely, she would have remembered such a pretty box. It looked old, and yet regal. She tentatively walked over, wondering if it was something her mother had gotten her. Usually she would have asked if that was the case, but something drew her to open the box right then and there. Carefully lifting the lid, it revealed a silver hair comb with the silhouette of a bee on it. She reached out to pick it up, but a bright light flashed before she could reach it. Marinette tumbled back,eyes wide with confusion and fear. 

She was not expecting what came out of the bright light, she wasn't expecting it to speak to her, but when a voice sounded from the small bee like creature she had to put her hands up to her mouth to keep herself from screaming. "Hello, my queen." The little being said with a bow, fluttering over the sewing desk. Marinette slowly made her way up off the floor,eyes still wide. She lowered her hands to her side,reaching ever so slowly for a glass cup she had sitting on her bedside table. "W-what are you?" She asked,inching said cup closer to the kwami, ready to slam it over it any second. 

The being bowed once again, a smile upon her little face. "My name is Pollen, and I'm the kwami of the bee miraculous, and I'm at your service, my queen" the kwami explained, her voice sweet as honey. Marinette calmed down a slight bit,lowering the jar to her side, she probably wouldn't need it after all. . . .


End file.
